turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
60 Seconds!
60 Seconds! 'is an indie adventure simulation stragety survival game developed and published by Robot Gentleman Studios on 25 May, 2015. It has so far been released on Microsoft Windows, MAC OS (both on Steam) and Apple. The main purpose of the game is that you have 60 seconds (obviously) to scavenge your house for supplies before a giant nuke hits. However, after you successfully make it into your shelter, you must use the supplies you scavenged to make choices, ration food and water between your survivors and even venture into the wasteland. Plot 60 Seconds! is a survival game in which you play as Ted, a suburban family man who is in the trickiest situation of his life, the nuclear apocalypse. At the start you play as Ted and must run frantically around your house to scavenge supplies that you will need in your fallout shelter, where you will spend the remainder of the game in. You wil also find the rest of Ted's family in your house which you need to collect, including his wife Dolores, and his two children Mary Jane and Timmy. Once your make it into your shelter before the atomic bomb hits, you must now use your scavenged supplies. All you have to check what to do is a journal in which the family writes about the events that happen throughout the day. Now you must ration your soup and water that you (might have) collected towards the family members you saved, make choices using the supplies you might have scavenged, and to use your supplies to try and get rescued by the military, which is the aim of the game. You are also able to send one of your survivors out into the wasteland to find more supplies, however it is risky as they can come back tired, sick, injured or not come back at all. You must frequently give food and water to your survivors, or they will die of starvation or dehydration. You can also unlock Pancake the dog by completing several event tasks properly. Pancake will come into your shelter when you let him in and will bring back a water bottle when you let him outside. There is also another ending in which you don't need to be rescued by the military. Instead you can be rescued by other survivors by helping them and giving them supplies (this ending was added in the content expansion). Items *Ammunition - Used for trading (for some reason it doesn't get used up by the Rifle). *Axe - Used for protection and to (sometimes) get rescued by the military. *Bottle of Water - Used as a drink to survivors, lack of this will make survivors die of dehydration. *Boy Scout Handbook - Used as defence and to repair supplies (the Radio, Gas Mask, Flashlight and Map) *Can of Soup - Used as food for survivors, lack of this will make survivors die of starvation. *Checkerboard - Used to cure boredom and for trading. *Deck of Cards - Used to cure boredom, trading and gambling events. *Flashlight - Used to search dark areas in events, get Pancake and to be rescued by the military. *Gas Mask - Used for expeditions and to be rescued by the military. *Map - Used to find areas and to be rescued by the military. *MedKit - Used to cure all injuries and sickness on a survivor. Can be repaired with Poison. *Padlock - Used to lock the shelter door if danger approaches.* *Poison - Used for fixing the ventilation, the MedKit and for trading. *Radio - Used to make contact with the military, learn what is happening in the wasteland and hear events. *Rifle - Used for protection, killing mutant creatures, defence in the wasteland and to be rescued by the military. *Suitcase - Used to take three items out into the wasteland.* ''*These items were added in a content expansion. Modes *'''Atomic Drill - A tutorial version of the game in which a military soldier helps you learn how and what to scavenge, and how to survive in your fallout shelter. If you do the tutorial right, it should last around 10 days. *'Apocalypse '- The standard version of the game in which you have 60 seconds at the start to scavenge supplies, then you must use your supplies to survive in your fallout shelter. *'Scavenge '- This mode is the scavenging part of the game, in which you must collect as many supplies as you can. This mode is useful for players who want to practice their scavenging skills. This mode doesn't include surviving in your fallout shelter. *'Survival '- This mode is just the survival portion of the game. At the start you get randomly selected supplies (you get less supplies if on a harder difficulty) and must try and survive with the supplies you have. This mode doesn't include actually scavenging the supplies. Expansion A content expansion for 60 Seconds! has been released, entitled the What's in the suitcase? update. The update has added a lot of new content to the game, including the two new items, the Suitcase and the Padlock, over 50 new pages of text, new events, better scavenging (sometimes), more eased-out gameplay and more. If you want to learn more, check the official Steam page to find out about the update. Tips & Trivia *When sending a survivor out for an expedition, try and send Timmy out as he is the best as finding items in the wasteland, while Ted and Dolores are average scavengers and Mary Jane is terrible at scavenging. *Mary Jane eats and drinks the most. *Mary Jane can sometimes transform into a mutant. This is actually good as she collects more items when on an expedition and is never thirsty, however she is even more hungry. Category:Survival games Category:Adventure games Category:Indie games Category:Strategy games